Lilo.I
5* Dark Lilo.I= The daughter of Elder Last, who created the "Daylight Fantasy", became famous overnight due to the War of the Red Door. She is a Princess of the Eternal Night, and "Humanity's Sworn Enemy" in the eyes of the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Blood Chariot III' Lilo.I uses Blood Chariot to summon a giant sword, dealing minor Fire Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: High Blood III' (Unlocked at Lv 40) Lilo.I gains energy from the enemy's fresh blood, with 20% of damage dealt transformed into healing for herself *'Leader: Blood Wish III' All party members cause 15% more damage and receive 15% less damage *'Fate: Bloodline Heirs' Lilo.I deals 10% more damage and receives 10% less damage. **Fate 1: Sorcerer Ron (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Shin (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Last (Lv 70) Equips *'Dragon Breath' Outgoing damage is increased by 10%, incoming damage is reduced by 10%. *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Sorcerer Ron (Lv 80) *Fate 3: Starblade Airi (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Mysterious Zan (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Old Master Rex (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Kane (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Dreadnought Sofia (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Last (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Hero Gallery collection. Fate Link stats |-| 4* Vampire Lilo.I= Lilo.I, who had been battling continuously with the creatures summoned from the other world inside Destroyer Roy's tower, has unlocked the Blood Chariot and become a mature and powerful Royal Vampire warrior. Skills *'ULT: Blood Chariot II' Lilo.I uses Blood Chariot to summon a giant sword, dealing minor Fire Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: High Blood II' (Unlocked at Lv 40) Lilo.I gains energy from the enemy's fresh blood, with 15% of damage dealt transformed into healing for herself *'Leader: Blood Wish II' All party members cause 10% more damage and receive 10% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Hero Gallery collection. |-| 3* Lilo.I= The daughter of Vampire Elder Last, also known as the last Royal Vampire, is a warrior skilled in the use of various weapons. She has also mastered the knowledge of magic under Elder Last's tutelage. Skills *'ULT: Blood Chariot I' Lilo.I uses Blood Chariot to summon a giant sword, dealing minor Fire Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: High Blood I' (Unlocked at Lv 40) Lilo.I gains energy from the enemy's fresh blood, with 10% of damage dealt transformed into healing for herself *'Leader: Blood Wish I' All party members cause 10% more damage and receive 5% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Hero Gallery collection. |-| Costumes= No Change How to Obtain Available in Hero Costume Feature. - New Year Lilo.I= New Skills *'ULT: Blood Chariot III' Lilo.I uses Blood Chariot to summon a giant hot bun, dealing moderate Fire Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Chinese Cook' Lilo.I eats a delicious bun at the start of the round, recovering HP by 5% How to Obtain Available in Hero Costume Feature. - Summer Lilo.I= New Skills *'ULT: Summer Roundhouse Kick' Loli.i uses summer roundhouse kick, causing intolerable heat and deals moderate damage to the whole squad. *'Talent: Summer Princess' Lilo.i absorb the power of summer at the start of the round and recovers 5% HP. - Unknown costume= - }} |-| Gallery= Card Icons Lilo.I icon.png Vampire Lilo.I icon.png Dark Lilo.I icon.png Raw images Lilo.I raw.png Vampire Lilo.I raw.png Dark Lilo.I raw.png New Year Lilo.I raw.png Other Lilo.I opaque.png Vampire Lilo.I opaque.png Dark Lilo.I opaque.png Category:5* Category:Fire Category:Warrior Category:Costume Category:Unreleased